Telma
by Shizenai
Summary: Hay fenómenos que ni la propia Inocencia podría explicar...


_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Mi fanfic para Halloween! Sí, ya sé que llega tarde. Ya estaba hecho para antes de la susodicha fecha, pero formaba parte de las actividades para Foros Dz y no podía colgarlo hasta ahora._

_No hay mucho más que añadir, ya que siendo parte de la famosa fiesta de las calabazas, está básicamente inspirado en eso._

_Espero que os guste :)_

_**Disclaimer:** DGM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura y por eso a ella le vale un pijo si nos gusta o no que sus episodios mensuales tengan cada vez menos páginas ¬¬_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Telma<strong>

por _Shizenai_

_Cuentan que hace más de un siglo en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Wels, vivía una pueblerina llamada Telma, sin duda, la mujer más bella de Austria. A pesar de la extrema pobreza en la que se encontraba y la modesta reputación de su familia, no fueron pocos los que se interesaron en sus encantos, aunque una a una fueron rechazadas todas las propuestas._

_Apenas siendo una niña, Telma tenía claro que sólo entregaría su amor a aquel buen hombre que se enamorara de su corazón y, cuando su madre murió dejándola completamente sola, contrajo matrimonio precisamente con el único varón que la privaría de su belleza._

_La bonita casa que envidiaban todos durante el día disfrazaba el abismal infierno en el que se convertía durante las noches, cuando los ensordecedores gritos de la joven jactaban la locura del marido que la maltrataba._

_Después de cada atroz ensañamiento, el apuesto muchacho con el que había tenido la desgracia de desposarse, le acariciaba el rostro ensangrentado y cada vez más desfigurado, asegurándole que aquello era la misma prueba de su amor y la indiferencia hacia su estética._

_Sin embargo, llegó el día en que él la abandonó para no regresar nunca y, aunque nadie volvió a ver jamás el lindo rostro de Telma, se cree que todas las madrugadas del Día de muertos baja al pueblo con su afilado cuchillo para buscar al marido que jamás volvió y darle también su prueba de amor: un pase para vivir eternamente juntos en el infierno._

_._

_._

Lavi sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre después de haberse mordido la lengua. Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y después de muchas llamadas de atención y advertencias, la joven había conseguido que cerrara de una vez el pico.

—Deja de asustar a los niños —musitó Lenalee Lee con una determinación impropia de su persona.

—No son niños. Son Timothy y Chaoji. Además, es Halloween —añadió con cierto calambre en la lengua—. Y ni siquiera he sido yo el que ha querido contarles la historia. Han insistido ellos.

—Por el amor de Dios, Lavi, mírales...

El Bookman Junior rodó su orbe profundamente esmeralda para encontrar a un par de chicos abrazados y tiritando de frío en mitad de un caluroso día en algún desierto de África.

—¡Pero si esto es lo más divertido de todo! —exclamó cuando la exorcista se acercó a ellos para consolarlos—. No tenéis ni idea de la importancia del día de hoy. Por eso dije que prefería acompañar a Miranda y a Kanda a Centroeuropa. Allí sí habría visto dulces y calabazas y no estas malditas calaveras... —gruñó dando una patada al cráneo de algún pobre infeliz que había muerto deshidratado hasta quedar esquelético.

La chica de ojos rasgados calculó la hora, indicó el camino hacia su objetivo y acarició las cabecitas de sus compañeros para alentarles a seguir adelante con la misión.

Estaba roja de furia, ya se habían retrasado lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo empeorase más las cosas. Tomó las maletas más pesadas, se acercó al susodicho para obligarle a cargar con ellas como castigo y le lanzó una mirada que ni el mismísimo Satán el día del Apocalipsis.

—No vuelvas a llenarles las cabezas con esas fantasías. Lavi, madura de una vez...

El pelirrojo torció el rostro en un mohín infantil, observó a la pandilla alejarse lentamente y curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí, claro... Fantasías...

.

.

No daba con la ubicación de la Inocencia, ni siquiera estaba trabajando solo como le habría gustado. Para colmo, había perdido al Buscador y con ello cualquier posibilidad de contactar con la Sede y enviarles a esa paranoica mujer de vuelta y, si había algo peor que tener que aguantar por si fuera poco, las estúpidas fiestas tradicionales con sus respectivos estúpidos niños en aquella ciudad de mala muerte, que viniera alguien y se lo contara a Kanda Yuu, porque él no se lo creía...

Le costaba concentrarse teniendo constantemente el murmullo de Miranda pegado a la oreja. No le prestaba mucha atención, ya tenía bastante con repeler al pobre de espíritu que se le acercaba cantando "Trato o Truco" o que le felicitaba por la originalidad del traje pero, le había oído implorarle, suplicarle y arrastrarse para que abandonasen de una buena vez la casa donde se hospedaban y el país a ser posible. Decía que oía una voz que le hablaba tenebrosamente y que le cuchicheaba pensamientos que preferiría no repetir en voz alta.

Aquella no era la primera vez que el samurai era enviado a una misión con Miranda Lotto pero podía jurar por todos sus ancestros que procuraría que fuese la última.

Por millonésima vez la mujer volvió a insistirle. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la casa para desempeñar su obligación como exorcista, le atrapó el brazo con una fuerza que jamás habría esperado de una joven tan indefensa.

Estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que Kanda jamás la creería si llegaba a relatarle los sucesos extraños que había sido capaz de presenciar en aquella macabra casona y, aunque no le quedase más que confiarle sus advertencias, estaba convencida de que él, el chico en el que menos debió fijar su afecto, nunca la dejaría sola.

Pero, Miranda se equivocó. Y cuando creyó que sus lágrimas habían conseguido conmover el gélido corazón del japonés, se encontró encerrada con llave bajo esa casa que la aterrorizaba, mientras su compañero le decía desde el otro lado de la puerta que le esperase allí dentro hasta su regreso.

Las delicados puños de Miranda golpearon el cristal del portón hasta hacer estallar sus nudillos pero, por más que aclamó su nombre, Kanda no retrocedió.

—Te lo dije... —oyó de repente.

La voz era un susurro, apenas un siseo del viento que recorría los pasillos del lugar dejando una estela de frialdad a su paso. A pesar de los tintes terroríficos de su entonación, Miranda encontraba tristeza en sus palabras.

Una brisa espontánea apagó las llamas de los candelabros y el sonido de una butaca vieja meciéndose hicieron a la exorcista acercarse con pavor a la sala de estar. Aunque allí, no encontró nada.

—Por más amor que le profeses, nunca le importarás. Todos son iguales. Tienes que confiar en mí, para que no sufras como yo lo hice —seguía diciendo la voz mientras Miranda se abrazaba a sí misma aterrada—. Maquilla tu precioso rostro para que él esté dispuesto a arrancártelo. Toma el cuchillo más afilado del almacén y córtale las piernas para que así no pueda marcharse nunca... Sólo así le tendrás por siempre.

Llevaba por el pánico casi como en un estado pseudoinducido, Miranda coloreó su rostro con un pulso tan lamentable que ni el lápiz de labios apuntó diestro en su sitio. La voz le ordenó colocarse sus propias ropas, sucias y polvorientas de estar tantos años guardadas en un viejo armario de madera carcomida.

A veces tenía la sensación de estar contemplando un cuerpo agazapado en una esquina mientras se miraba en el espejo, pero cuando volteaba el rosto volvía a sumirse en la absoluta oscuridad.

—Ahora le haremos volver para enviarlo a donde no pueda escapar nunca...

No obstante, Miranda tuvo una pequeña chispa de lucidez. Estaba segura de que acabaría volviéndose loca si continuaba oyendo. Sabía que estaría a salvo en cualquier lugar que no fuese ése y que de seguir allí, terminaría bajando al pueblo para cometer cualquier barbaridad.

—No dejaré que te apoderes de mí —gritó Miranda Lotto antes de correr hacia la habitación más alta—. Antes prefiero estar muerta.

Sus piernas volaron prácticamente a ras del suelo y en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras, tropezó notando perfectamente una mano cerrándose en torno a su tobillo, aunque, no miró hacia atrás. Se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró semiabierta y juró que se lanzaría desde la ventana si aquello la ayudaba a salir de allí.

El griterío, las voces de horror de las voz femenina cesaron tajantemente. Ya no advirtió suspiros ni notó crujir el suelo de madera a su alrededor. Miranda pensó que tal vez se había cansado... Pero pronto entendió que aquel tormento jamás terminaría.

Una luz de un color brillante comenzó a centellear tras los traslúcidos cristales de la puerta tras la que se había encerrado. El pomo de ésta giró de un lado a otro con un chirrido desgarrador y la voz tan dulce de aquella extraña presencia se volvió más diabólica que nunca.

—¡Abre la puerta, Miranda! ¡Sal y mata! ¡Cumple mi venganza! —gruñía una y otra vez.

La joven tapó sus oídos sin conseguir ningún consuelo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y el grito que emanó de sus labios le rompió del todo la garganta por lo que, presa de un impulso, agarró el cuchillo que fortuitamente apareció apostado a su lado, abrió la puerta que vibraba como si un torbellino estuviese aguardando tras ella y atravesó la nada percibiendo sorpresivamente una resistencia bastante tangible.

Los profundos ojos de Miranda temblaron al ver la expresión del joven que vomitó sangre sobre su mano, hundida en el abdomen que con rapidez comenzó a teñirse de un rojo intenso.

Las piernas le fallaron cuando Kanda cerró sus manos sobre sus hombros y balbuceó a duras penas y en tono casi imperceptible. "Perdóname", le oyó decir amargamente, pero para cuando Miranda recobró el aliento y la cabeza, el exorcista yacía ya derrumbado entre sus brazos...

.

.

Abrió su oscuro monedero de cuero para extraer un par de monedas que consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa. Cuando tomó el paquete entre sus manos, sintió el agradable calor y el aroma de los bollos recién horneados. Aún no había amanecido del todo y agradeció que el panadero le hubiese permitido comprar antes de lo habitual.

Miranda Lotto corrió hacía las escaleras de la enorme catedral. Zarandeó su mano en el aire y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su destino, tropezó con la única piedra del lugar, haciendo rodar los bollos por el suelo y obligando al muchacho que hablaba por teléfono a dejar los ojos absolutamente en blanco mientras le daba la espalda.

—Sí, está bien —musitó sin ninguna emoción—. Bueno, como siempre... Ya sabes como es ella.

—Me preocupé muchísimo cuando llamó Miranda —se oyó a Komui tras el audífono—. No es normal que os comuniquéis por otro medio que no sean los golems o los Buscadores.

—Es una historia larga...

—Kanda...

El silencio se extendió por momentos. Parecía que Komui Lee no encontraba la manera de enfrentar el tema y a la vez, que el exorcista sabía ya lo que cavilaba.

—Dice... Ella dice que ocurrieron cosas. Que alguien trató de poseerla y que por un momento creyó que te había asesi-...

—Ha sido todo producto de la Inocencia —interrumpió drásticamente.

Si Yuu se hubiese volteado, habría visto la mirada castaña clavada en él con desconcierto, aunque podía imaginársela perfectamente. Era mejor ocultarle los últimos acontecimientos a la Orden, aunque aquello supusiese mentirles.

—¡Oh, magnífico! —lo entonó con tanta efusividad que el joven tuvo que retirarse el teléfono—. ¡Entonces la habéis encontrado! ¡Por fin! Sabía que podía confiar en vosotros...

—Ya... Claro.

—¡Entonces, regresad mañana mismo! Se me acabaron los recursos para seguir manteniéndoos en...

—Piérdete —escupió inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono—. Si es por tu culpa que tuvimos que alojarnos en ese maldito edificio abandonado...

El japonés se enterró los dedos en el cabello y apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir una nueva punzada en las tripas. La sensación era tan desagradable como tener mil agujas de hielo atravesándole la carne. Trató de sentarse en lo alto del barandal de piedra y antes de que pudiera relajarse, miró a la mujer que se acercaba con cautela a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con molestia.

—El panadero también me dio esto —balbuceó al tiempo que sacaba un bote de alcohol y un pequeño paquete de gasas de una de las bolsas—. Eso no tiene muy buena pinta...

—No quiero.

—Lo haré de todas formas...

Miranda acercó la gasa al torso descubierto de su compañero, pero éste apresó firmemente su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Castaño y azul se encontraron, pero ella se armó de valor para mantenerle la mirada.

—No es necesario. Mañana esta herida ya no estará aquí.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero curarla ahora —insistió, sintiendo que la sangre abordaba repentinamente sus mejillas—. Tú siempre te recuperas antes de que yo pueda agradecerte nada y... esto es lo único que yo podría hacer por ti. ¿No me dejas... cuidarte?

El exorcista tragó saliva. De un momento a otro, la imagen de la exorcista con los coloretes adornando su rostro y el ligero temblor de sus labios se le hizo irresistiblemente enternecedora. Soltó su mano y volteó el rostro soltando un bufido de cansancio.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato. A decir verdad, no es que le Jefa de enfermería tuviese demasiada delicadeza cuando se trataba de él y, sentir las cálidas manos de la alemana manipulando con tanta habilidad y cuidado la profunda abertura en su abdomen, no es que le resultase nada desagradable. A pesar de todo, la apreciaba, y aunque él mismo no fuese capaz de perdonarse por no haberla creído en su momento, esperaba que fuese suficiente para ella con tratar de protegerla con su propia vida a partir de entonces. Aunque ella no lo supiera...

Kanda Yuu ladeó graciosamente la cabeza tratando de avistar cierta extrañeza en los labios de la castaña, aunque ella parecía haberse percatado y dobló el cuello hasta lo imposible para no dejarle hacerlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nada.

—¿Maquillaje?

—No... —tartamudeó—. Bueno, sí. He tratado de borrarlo pero no se quita.

Kanda asintió sin demasiado interés.

Estaba Miranda por terminar de cubrir la herida cuando sintió la mano del joven elevando su barbilla. Se sintió observaba por un instante que se le hizo eterno y, cuando creyó que tanta cercanía la haría desfallecer, encontró sus labios atrapados por los del exorcista.

Las manos le temblaron antes de que pudiesen aferrarse a las ropas del más joven, se alarmó por el pulso apresurado de su corazón y apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de que el samurai se estremeció ante aquella íntima aproximación de la misma manera.

Era tan suave y tan placentero, que podrían haber seguido así hasta el amanecer pero, Kanda Yuu se separó lentamente deshaciendo aquel beso, percibiendo una ligera sensación de ingravidez que para ella fue un fuerte sentimiento de vértigo que la obligó a apoyarse con más firmeza en el más alto.

—Ya está. Ya ha desaparecido...

El japonés deslizó su pulgar por los labios de ella borrando el carmín a su paso al mismo tiempo que relamía los suyos. Dio un salto del barandal en el que estaba asentado y tomó las bolsas de la exorcista antes de emprender un nuevo camino.

—Vamos, Miranda... —ordenó volteando el rostro—. Tenemos veinticuatro horas para conseguirle a Komui una verdadera Inocencia.

Kanda Yuu sonrió de soslayo dejando a una joven con expresión incrédula atrás. Aquél sería el segundo secreto que guardarían. Aunque hubiese contado la verdad, nadie le creería, porque él no la soportaba, pero por Dios que la quería...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>En realidad el fic no acabó como yo había imaginado desde el principio. La verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo y me encontraba con dos opciones: 1) final terrorífico y 2) final romántico. Ustedes obviamente pensaran que lo acertado habría sido lo primero, al menos por ser un fic expresamente hecho para Halloween, pero bueno... Me pudo el sentimentalismo. Ésta es una de mis parejas trauma y me gusta dar por saco con ella (xD).<em>

_Ya se lo comenté a alguien alguna vez, me gustaría hacer un fanfic algo más largo y en cuanto acabé alguno de mis otros fics espero animarme a hacerlo por fin._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
